A Shot In The Dark - Kiba x Ino x Neji
by Maria Hyuuga
Summary: Ino has the perfect life...But something is missing... A feeling of void possesses her heart. Join me in this romantic fanfic in which Kiba fights for Ino's love and Neji sends some mixed messages... Ino is more confused and torn than ever, how will this story end? Note: It's my first story so be nice :)
1. Chapter 1

Ino, Kiba and Neji fanfic - Notice this will be a long fanfic, so things are gonna happen slowly and I'm not english so misspells are likely to happen.

* * *

A Shot In The Dark

As Choji finished his meal Ino rested her head on her arms and led a sigh of boredom escape.

It was supose to be a meeting of team 10! A reunion of the old Ino-Shika-Chō formation, but no… Shikamaru hadn't shown up because "it was just too toilsome".

"Why do I even try…?" - thought Ino to herself.

"Ah, arigatō Ino-chan!" – screamed Chouji with a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, but next time I won't pay for your 10 plates of meat!" – responded Ino with some aggressiveness.

"Can't believe I have to spend my day in that shop..." - moaned the kunoichi.

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha, the perfect time to go out and have a dive in the river, or maybe just have a walk in the forest! Even TRAINING was better than just sitting in the flower shop, waiting for costumers to come in!

"I'm sick of this dead place… stupid mum that makes me stay here when I could be shopping or resting or… Neji-kun" – mumbled Ino while starring to the void.

She heard steps by the entrance and quickly welcomed the costumer:

"Irasshaimase!" – se said while leaning over.

"Kon'nichiwa Ino-san" – answered.

As she recognised the voice she rolled her eyes and sigh.

"What do you want Kiba?..."

"I need a flower. Me and Akamaru have to train our noses… so…"

"Can't you just pick up some wild flower and train with that? Why do you need to come here and bother me?"

"I… was just…"

Kiba didn't really had a good excuse to come to the shop, he simply wanted to see her… and she was so pretty today… she always looked pretty…

"Hey! Where are you looking at baka?!"

Kiba woke up from his mental break and scratched his nose.

"I'm a costumer, just give me the freaking flower…"

Ino grip a beautiful white lily and gave it to Kiba.

"Thanks. How mutch?" – he said.

His voice was cold. Ino was always so mean… Why try to impress her? She would never look at him that way…

"No, you don't need to. I'll give you that one and in exchange I would like to know where is everybody right now! I'm just so bored here!"

"Well, if you insist…"

"Uff! Glad that happened… I didn't even brought money… hehehe" – though Kiba.

"So…"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to the forest, Hinata and Shino are there too. Hum, Sakura is probably with Tsunade-sama, Naruto…"

"I don't care about that childish idiot, where is Neji?! Hum, I mean, where is Gai's team?"

"*sigh Neji again? What does that arrogant, snobbish prick has?! Really…" – though Kiba.

"They are near the river, but I'm not sure…"

And suddenly he felt a gust of wind and the store was empty…

Akamaru barked seeing his owner so bummed out.

"It's ok Akamaru... I'm used to it..." - he said while petting the little dog.

"Hey, do you wanna have a race to the forest? I bet I would win you!" - asked Kiba with a smile.

And with a fast bark Akamaru runned out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neji-san! Hi!" – screamed Ino while approaching him.

"Oh, hi Ino…" – indifferently answers.

"Ino-chan! How are you?" – aks Tenten.

"Oh, no… that fake bitch again… why does she keep being so nice?! I know she likes Neji too! AHHHHH!" – though the mad kunoichi.

"I'm fine."

Tenten looks to the floor with sadness. Ino was one of the popular girls, one of the most beautiful girls in Konoha, and had the perfect life. All Tenten wanted was to be accepted! She had friends, but not real friends who she could talk and gossip with! In the end, she just wanted to be a normal girl…

"I must be doing something wrong…" – thought Tenten.

Neji kept throwing shurikens to the tree and ignored the two girls.

"Hum… Neji-san… I was thinking… that maybe you could… help me to train…" – said Ino while blushing.

Tenten suddenly jumped and smiled:

"I can help you! I'm great with weapons!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"She's right. If you want a good train with kunais and shurikens, Tenten is the best" – said Neji.

She huffed and looked suspiciously at Tenten.

"If you say so…"

"Anything is better than being in that shop…" - she mentally added to the sentence.

The two kunoichis walked side by side with the strong sun enlightening the dark path between the trees.

"So, Ino-chan, what would you like to train first?" – gently asked Tenten.

"Hum, I don't know, but please don't make me get all dirty or my mum will kill me…" – answered Ino with a giggle.

Tenten looked at her surprised. Was Ino Yamanaka being nice to her?! Was that even possible?!

"Haha, ok, so maybe we could train some genjutsus… I mean, I'm not the best at it, so I needed some training on that."

Ino kept silent and looking at the sky.

"Ino?"

"Hum? Sure, whatever you want… I'm bad at everything so…"

Tenten laugh.

"No you're not! You're amazing at chakra control and you have Shintenshin no Jutsu (the projection of the mind of the user to another ninja's body, possessing it)! Me, on the other hand only know how to use Fūinjutsu (techniques that allow the user to seal objects, living beings, chakra, etc. within another object)**…"**

"If you're trying to make me praise you, just give up now" – said Ino with a little smile.

Tenten smiled and realised that it was the first time she had been so comfortable with another kunoichi. Yes, she was friends with Lee and Neji, and she got along with the other girls, but they hadn't much intimacy…

That afternoon passed by faster than it should have and after lots of sweat and laughs the girls enjoyed the magnificent sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

As she climbed up the stairs at night, they creaked softly and everything in the house seemed quiet ... until ...

"Yamanaka Ino! Where were you?!" – screamed Mrs. Yamanaka with a red face full of rage.

"Hum… hehe, hi mum…"

"Do you know what time it is?! And you are gonna explain me about leaving the store in the middle of the day! Can't you understand we could had been robed?! And why do you have mud on your cloth? Oh, and…"

"Mum! It's ok, I was just training with Tenten-chan and we lost the track of time…"

"Wait… You, you ere TRAINING?! Aren't you just lying to me to hide the fact you went shopping?"

"No mum, I trained some genjutsus with Ten and then we watched the sunset and…"

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok, you can go to sleep now and tomorrow you don't have to work in the store" – said Mrs. Yamanaka with a smile.

"Is something wrong with mum? Is she sick?! She was pissed and now she is giving me a free day?!"

"Oh, well, thanks mum…"

"This way you have more time to train!"

Ino's chin fell right to the floor.

"So that's what she wanted! Hum, better than sitting alone it the store, I guess…"

"Ok mum, but who will keep an eye on the store, then?"

"Don't worry about it... Oyasumi, my sweetheart."

"Oyasumi!"

When she entered the room Ino changed cloth and jumped into the bed, starring to the ceiling.

Today had been different... Something changed inside her... Lots of questions pop in her mind. Why was she so angry all the time? Did she had any real friend? Was she a good ninja? And... why wouldn't Neji-san look at her?

Slowly and whithout notice she fell asleep wrapped in the dark blanket of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pst, Ino-chan! Wake up!"

"What?..." – asked Ino half asleep.

"I need some help in Sakura's department…"

"Who? Wait, Naruto?! Wait, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ino jumped out of bed in a fight position and was certainly not sleepy anymore…

Naruto made puppy eyes and begged:

"What is Sakura's favorite flower? Can you help me pleeeeeease?"

"NO! I wake up with your ugly face next to me and you want help?!"

Naruto sighs and looks at a photo on his hand.

"I didn't want to use this but…" – says showing the photo to Ino.

Her eyebrow sakes in disbelief.

"Ho... How… did you get this photo you asshole?"

The photo showed Ino's horrible rage face with "Ino-buta" (Ino-pig) written under the picture.

"It's not the "how" that matters… are you helping or nah?!"

"Of course no! I hate you, I would never help you to conquer big-forehead-Sakura!"

"Ok, so I guess I'll just spread a few of these around…"

As he approached the window and prepared to jump Ino screamed:

"Daffodils!" (The flower that she gave to Sasuke and Lee when they were in the hospital)

Naruto stoped.

"Well that's better!" - Naruto declared with a smile.

He followed her to the store with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face.

"Ok, 4 ryo's please..."

As Naruto opened his frog wallet Ino stared at the photo in his pocket.

"If that idiot shows that picture to any living soul, my life is over! I have to... Yes, I have to try to grab it while his distracted... And I have to do it NOW!" - she thought.

Ino jumps from behind the counter and knocks Naruto to the ground. Coins roll in the floor and the kyuubi boy shouts for help.

"Hahaha!" - victoriously laughts Ino, while tearing the photo.

Naruto get's red with anger and raises his fist in the air:

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to take revenge! I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way!"

"Ahhh... Sure... Bye Naruto..." - responds Ino kinda confused.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, let's forget about the little incident with that baka and let's restart the day…" – though Ino breathing deeply.

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure and there was nothing to do…

"If I was Neji-kun where would I be?... Hum, probably training… in the same place as yesterday? No… He likes variety. So… In the forest! Nicely done Ino, I knew you were smart enough!" – mumbles Ino with fire in her eyes.

She jumps over a dog passing by, runs through the village and sprints in the dirt paths that lead to the forest.

When she enters the forest, gasping, stops and looks around for any sign of Neji.

"What? Dammit! Where are you Neji?" – she says to herself.

Suddenly a shadow jumps and knocks her to the ground. Then a cold wet lick in the face makes her laugh.

"Akamaru! Oh, stop it you silly!" – she screams while smiling.

"Hey Ino!" – says Kiba.

Ino gets back up and shakes the dirt out of her cloth.

"Oh, hi Kiba, could you control Akamaru? He's getting kinda big and this outfit is new…"

"Hum, sorry… Akamaru, come back here!"

Akamaru barks at Kiba and sits in resistance.

Ino grins.

"Akamaru! C'mon come here!" – Kiba yells.

"Hahaha, see, not even your dog respects you Kiba!" – Ino comments.

Kiba smiles and starts to blush.

"I was going to have lunch now… do you wanna come?"

"What, you mean me and you having lunch… alone…?"

"No, of course not, Akamaru is hungry too!"

Ino's cheeks flush a little with the idea of she and Kiba in a date…

"Hell no, he's an idiot, not even in my darkest nightmare I would have lunch with him… I mean… Well, but… at least it's free food, right…? So maybe… JUST FOR ECONOMYCAL PURPOSES I could…" - she thinks.

"Ok but you pay…"

Kibas's eyes sparkled and he was speechless.

"Oh, hum, sure… So let's go!"

While walking the two talk and smile.

"So you don't like beef steak jerky?! How is that possible?!" – says Kiba surprised.

"How do YOU like it?! I prefer… cherry tomatoes!" – answers Ino.

"That doesn't even make sense…" – replies Kiba.

"They are so tiny and juicy and cute…"

"You two! You were requested in an important mission by Tsunade-sama! Please follow me so that we can give you the mission details!" - said a misterious ANBU ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

"But Tsunade-sama!"

"Chinmoku! You are going to do what I say, and you're doing it right now!" – screamed the hokage with determinate eyes.

Ino made a sound of frustration and left the room tapping her feet.

"Hum, I'm sorry for her behavior Tsunade-sama… It's just that… giving a bath to TonTon is an important mission?"

"Of course it is! Have you smelled her lately?!"

"We thought it was an urgent mission because of the ANBU escorting us and…"

"You are questioning the fifth hokage's authority?..." – said Tsunade with a trembling eyebrow.

"No, no, no, I was just…"

And as the mad hokage raised from her seat Akamaru flea whining and Kiba started to back off.

"Tsunade-sama! Calm down!" – yield Shizune followed by TonTon.

The kunoichi gave a big breath and set again while another pile of paperwork was deposited on the table.

"And you, Kiba Inuzuka, complete your mission like a ninja should."

"Ufff, I'm glad Shizune showed up, or…" – he thought while looking at the strong (and crazy) hokage.

"Gooooooo!" – ordered Tsunade.

Kiba jumped and grabbed TonTon, while running away from the unstable Tsunade-sama.

Ino was against the wall waiting for them.

"Ok, let's just get this over with…" – she said.

As the four walked to Ino's house Kiba couldn't stop feeling nervous… He was going to meet Ino's family! It didn't sound like much, but it was a huge deal to him.

"When you enter the house, just don't touch anything, and Akamaru should wait outside…"

"Why?" – he asked.

"It's just that… my mum is kind of a cleaning freak… She will be pissed if you get anything dirty!" – replied Ino.

Kibas grinned.

"Now I know where you get your crazy mood from…"

"Ah, shut up!" – she screamed while smacking him in the head.

"Au! Ok, sorry…"

As they entered Ino's home Mrs. Yamanaka came to greet them.

"We are just gonna take a few minutes mum, don't worry."

As they got upstairs, the stairs creaked.

"Gosh, your stairs make a lot of noise…" – commented Kiba.

Ino led a giggle out.

"Tell me about it…"

They walked into the small bathroom and Kiba couldn't avoid starring to every little detail of the place.

"Ino-chan takes bath in this place… God, I would love to see that…" – he thought while blushing and dripped from his mouth.

"Kiba! Can't you hear me?! Help me, please!"

When Kiba woke up from his "coma" looked at Ino and found her inside the tub grabbing an out of control TonTon.

"What happened?!" – he asked.

"Aaaaaa! I think she doesn't like to bath!"

Kiba stood still as an idea started to flow…

"Hey! I'm still here getting drowned by a pig, you baka!"

"Use your Mind Body Switch Technique!"

"I don't know if it works on animals!"

"Just do it!"

Kiba changed places with Ino and as her fingers formed a square and her chakra was focused, her body fell to the ground and TonTon stopped fighting.

Kiba breathed in relief.

"I knew you would make a good job… Ino-buta" – grinned the boy while securing Ino's body.

The pig released a loud grunt and Kiba started laughing.

"Ok, let's hurry this up…" – he declared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Finally! I would never imagine a pig could be so aggressive…" – confessed Ino while stretching her body.

"And couldn't you lay me in a bed or something? My back is killing me…"

Kiba was really trying to pay attention to what the Yamanaka girl was saying but… her cloth was all wet highlighting her slim figure, her hair was messy and shiny and he saw her movements in a sexy slow mo…

He needed to do something… Right now! He needed to show her how much he had loved her for all this time… How much he wanted her… It would be a shot in the dark, but he had to try!

Slowly he approached her touching her arm. She kept silent and looked to his eyes. The two trembling black dots looked like black holes sucking the strength out of her. Her knees were week and as his lips were getting closer the rhythm of her heart was getting faster.

"Kiba-kun…" – she mumbled with her eyes shut.

He was more nervous than ever, but at the same time he felt a strange confidence and calm flowing through his body… As his hand touched her chin he knew he couldn't back off… This was the moment he had dreamed and waited for since he could remember…

Her mind was all over the place, she couldn't focus but as she felt a gentle pressure on her lips, every single thought on her head slipped away and only an calm void remained.

As the kiss got deeper she was only kept from falling because of his strong hands holding her waste. Her hands slowly moved trough his backs and she felt the need to be as close to him as possible...

"Ino-chan, honey, can you explain what is this mutt doing inside my house?!"

With the harsh weight of reality falling upon her, Ino pushed him away and runned out of the bathroom.

"Hum, mum, that's Akamaru, remember him? He is Kiba's little…"

As her voice was getting further away his eyes were wide open.

"I… kissed her… I…"

He couldn't believe his dream had come true! But… on the other hand, she abandoned him in the bathroom without saying anything…

TonTon jumped out of the tub, clearly angry, and tried to communicate with the paralyzed boy. But he couldn't stop thinking about it…

"Kiba…" – Ino quietly called.

She was next to the door, looking at the floor.

"Yes?..."

That was the moment he had been waiting… What she was about to say could change everything… could make a twist on his life…

She looked up an picked the piggy up.

"I'm just gonna bring TonTon back… There's no need for you to come... You can just go home or… I don't know…"

He couldn't believe it… After all that, that was what she had to say?!

As the girl turned and walked away he couldn't stop wondering if… that shot totally missed the target or… had it started something?

"Ino-san…"

Akamaru ran in circles around his owner, being totally ignored.

"Why didn't she say anything? Do you know the answer buddy?" – said Kiba while petting Akamaru.

He had been in the forest all morning, not for training as he normally was, but to reflect about the past day. He was more confused than ever, but worse than him… was Ino Yamanaka.

"God, why, why, wy?! Why did I allowed myself to do that?!" – she screamed clutching her pillow.

"I need to talk to someone…" – she thought.

But who would even listen to her? What friend could she go to? Certainly not Shikamaru or Choji… Sakura would mock her… Her mum? Hell no, that would be too desperate…

So there was only one person left…

"TenTen-chan! Hi!" – shouted Ino while catching her breath.

It was a hot day in Konoha, and, as always, team Guy was training.

TenTen couldn't believe what she was hearing… Was Ino Yamanka greeting her?!

"H…Hi Ino…"

"Ino-san! Have you come to join us in our quest to blossom with the spring of youth?" – said Lee.

"Um… Sure Lee… If that mean talk to TenTen I…"

And as she was talking she looked at a figure coming from the trees.

"Neji…" – she mumbled without even noticing.

Lee turned to see his eternal rival.

"What? Oh, yeah, Neji-kun is here too… I'm sure today will be the day that the power of youth will win against the all mighty byakugan!"

Neji's indifference was so hypnotizing…

"Ohayōgozaimasu Neji-kun!" – screamed Ino.

"Good morning to you too, Ino-chan…" – replied Neji.

"So what do you wanted to talk with me Ino?" – asked TenTen.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about it! But… It's better if we go to a quiet place…"

"Sure, follow me!"


	8. Chapter 8

"So… What do you wanted to tell me Ino-san?" – questioned TenTen with a glow on her eyes.

The popular and beautiful Ino Yamanaka wanted to talk to her! Wanted to unburden! A week ago that thought wouldn't even cross her head and now… it was happening!

"Ok… Hum, first of all if you tell this to ANYONE, I'm gonna destroy your life TenTen! Understood?!"

"Uou… Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets" – replied the surprised kunoichi.

"Ok, sorry about that, I was just making sure…"

The girls set on a bench with a lovely view to the village on top of a hill. The light breeze made their hairs float in the air and the silence was only disturbed by the birds singing.

"Something happened and I'm really confused about it…"

TenTen looked into Ino's eyes and saw the regret in her face.

"Ino…"

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and fell in her hands.

"I… I love Neji-kun TenTen…"

A long silence occupied the place and a gust of wind swept petals from the fragile flowers.

"I know…" – answered the girl.

Ino raised her head slowly and let a giggle out.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kinda…" – TenTen said with a smile.

The Yamanaka girl looked to the ground and took a big breath.

"The problem is that I…"

And the words didn't want to come out… It was like saying them out loud would make that memory more real…

"Kissed… Kiba." – she revealed with a voice lower than the sound of a butterfly flapping its wings.

"What?!"

The calm kunoichi couldn't believe it. She had never imagined THAT happening…

"Didn't you guys hate each other?"

"Yeah, I know…"

Ino grabbed TenTen's hand and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Help me Ten… I don't know what to do…"

"I…"

TenTen couldn't believe what was happening… Was that even possible? The girl that had always avoided her and been mean was showing her fragility and asking for help… Were they… friends?

"Well, first of all, what did you felt when you two kissed?"

Ino opened her eyes and stared the sky, hoping for an answer.

She didn't really knew what she felt… She had never kissed a boy before and she definitely didn't intend that her first kiss was with Kiba! But… during the kiss she felt something deep in her stomach.

"I felt nothing…" – she lied.

"Good. So you have nothing to worry about! Just try to talk to him and explain him that, and with time everything is gonna work out fine!" – TenTen said with a warm smile.

"Easy to say…"

The two girls laugh and Ino got up.

"Ok, now I'm going to get my nails done... That piggy really knows how to fight!"

"Oh, hum… ok…" – TenTen answered disappointed.

When the Yamanka's girl shadow was almost gone she turned and stopped.

"And Ten… Arigatō." - she said with a smile.

"Dōitashimashite Ino-chan!" – she yeld while waving.

The conversation hadn't been very long… But it was all Ino needed to get her ideas straight. Now she had a plan, something to focus on and achieve. And despite it was a harsh thing to do Ino had to talk to Kiba and stop whatever was starting there. She loved Neji Hyuuga. His way of being… That incredible and mysterious indifference and coldness was just overwhelming.

"Neji-kun…" – she whispered while her cheeks got red.


	9. Chapter 9

"WAKE UP! You lazy! You're late for your shift in the shop Ino!" – shouted Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Just five more minutes mum…" – Ino begged putting the pillow on her head.

"Oh, sure honey…"

After hearing some steps and relaxing a bit Ino feels a ruthless and gelid stream of water running down her spine and wetting the whole bed.

"MUM! Not again!"

"Now you go have a bath and go to work missy!"

Ino set on the bed and yawned.

"I was having such a nice dream…" – she grumbled.

After having a bath and dressing some fresh clothes, the Yamanaka kunoichi dragged herself to the flower shop for another boring and lonely shift.

"Hope no one shows up… Maybe I could sleep a little bit more…" – she thought laying her head on her arms.

"Good morning Ino-san…"

Ino lost her breath and trembled. No… She was NOT ready to have THAT conversation right now…

"Welcome to Yamanaka's flower shop, can I help you?" – she greeted trying to flee the problem.

The Inuzuka's boy hid his hands on his pockets and looked into the girl's eyes.

"You know in what you can help me…"

Ino swallowed hard and nervously played with her hair.

"Maybe you would like some roses for your mum, or a few lilies to give a nice fresh aroma to your house, hum?"

As she looked at the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks she couldn't stop thinking… was it smart to have that conversation right now? She had a plan to stop that thing before it got too big, but somehow she felt like she was escaping the REAL problem: what did she felt about the messy brown haired boy?

"Are you really going to do that Ino?"

He was starting to flip out… It was not a very hard thing do to! She just had to say… something!

"I bet Mrs. Tsume would like some flowers… Maybe she won't scold so much if you give some to her!"

Kiba snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure… Whatever… I already knew your answer before I came here…" – he declared starting to walk away.

Akamaru let a sad bark out and made puppy eyes to Ino.

"Akamaru, come!"

The dog set in resistance.

Kiba facepalmed and Ino looked down trying to hide a smile.

"Akamaru… please… not NOW…" – Kiba muttered.

The dog barked and turned his back to his owner.

"C'mon Akamaru, if you go with Kiba I'll get you a steak later, hum?"

Ino looked at Kiba and read "Thank you" in his lips. She smiled and couldn't avoid the flashback that brought her back to that day… His lips… his soft lips getting closer and her knees fainting…

"Stop!" – she ordered to herself.

When she looked to the entrance again, she found herself alone. And the harsh reallity fell upon her.

* * *

"Ten! Hey, here!" – yelled Ino at the kunoichi.

She turned and saw the Yamanaka girl waving and smiling at her. Her heart felt a wave of happiness invading it and she smiled back.

"Ino-chan! How are you?"

As the girls met Ino they intertwined their arms and start slowly walking trough the quiet, but busy Konoha village.

"So, how is it possible that you are not training Ten?"

TenTen giggled.

"As crazy as it might sound I don't really like to train, mostly I'm forced by Neji or Lee-kun…"

By the simple fact that she heard his name, Ino blushed and felt a shiver down her spine.

"Ha… Lucky…"

"What? Oh, RIGHT, Neji…" – TenTen smiled.

"Shhhh! Do you want the whole town to know about it?!"

"I think the only person who doesn't know about it is Neji, so…"

Ino punched lightly his friend's arm and laugh.

"Wait! Wait a second! All this time it was all me and my embarrassing love life! I wanna know about YOU TenTen!"

"Me?! I don't have any love life…"

"What about… Shikamaru? Kare wa totemo kawaīdesu, hum TenTen-chan?"

"No he is not! Since when is Shikamaru cute?" – said TenTen embarrassed.

"Ok… So I'm sorry, but the only cute boy in Konoha is mine!" – Ino teased sticking her tongue out.

"Well, we certainly have different opinions!"

"How dare you?!" - shouted Ino smirking.

As the two girls roamed the village streets TenTen had a thought stuck in her head. It was the first time she trusted in another person enough to talk and make jokes with her, being silly and crazy. Was it… was this like to have a… friend?


	10. Chapter 10

All over the tree there were scars of kunais and a tired Neji was sitting in the grass, looking at the blue sky.

Two weeks had passed since the kiss, that horrible mistake… And in those two weeks she had been successful in her mission to avoid Kiba and investigate more about Neji.

Ino was trying to be as quiet as possible… She was just admiring that beauty, that small glimpse of what perfection was… or, in another words, she was spying on Neji Hyuuga.

Her head rested against a strong branch and her smile couldn't be bigger.

"Neji-kun…" – she whispered.

Suddenly a shuriken flew in her direction and if she hadn't jumped to the ground it would certainly kill her.

"Who is there?!" – screamed Neji in a fighting position.

OH NO… NO! NO! That couldn't be happening… She had been discovered! How was she going to explain the fact that she was stalking him?

"Byakugan!"

As he searched the vegetation surrounding him, he stopped and smiled with the sight of an embarrassed, red Ino.

"What are you doing here Ino-chan?"

She appeared from the bushes and scratched her head.

"I… Was just sleeping in the tree, and then you scared me…"

"How could you escape the shuriken if you were sleeping?"

"Because… I have very good reflexes!" – she answered playing with her hair.

"Sure."

After the brief conversation the Hyuuga's boy put his hand in the weapon bag and turned to the destroyed tree.

"Can I train with you Neji?" – asked Ino with her eyes closed, almost with fear of the answer.

"Didn't I say that Tenten was a better teacher?"

"Yes. But I wanna train with you."

Neji breathes deeply and relaxes his shoulders.

"Why?" – he asks indifferently.

"Because."

"Sure… Whatever. Do you want to fight? Cause when I fight I don't go soft just because you're a week girl."

Ino felt like a thousand knives hit her body and felt a deep sadness trying to get control of her body.

She quickly threw a kunai at her opponent that simply moved one step to the side and avoided the fast weapon.

"This is why I don't train with other people… It's nothing personal, but you're just too mediocre."

Ino run to the Hyuuga ninja and with a series of punches and kicks tried to hit him, but each one of them were neutralized by the boy with effortless moves.

As she was pushed to the dirt she threw another kunai to Neji, who jumped and kept walking in her direction with not a scar in his face.

"If you want to even be considered as an opponent to me you'll have to do better than that…"

She screamed and stood in her two feet, while gasping with a string of blood coming from her mouth. He had hit her right in the stomach while the body to body fight occurred.

But she had a plan…

With a well planed move she jumped and a fast shuriken went and totally failed the boy, hitting a tree and spinning around Neji.

"Ridiculous." – he said.

But, suddenly, he felt his arms and legs stuck against his body.

"Remember that kunai I threw when I was on the floor? It had a sting attached to it. I made it go into the tree and the other end of the string was in that shuriken that I made spin around you. Rule number one of combat: Never underestimate your rival."

Neji opened his eyes in surprise and looked to the girl with a different level of respect.

She moved towards him with a kunai on her hand and pointed it to his neck.

"I won."

"Very well… You win this time."

This time?! So it meant there would be other times? Ino couldn't believe it, and soon started to flush. She had never been that close to Neji… She had never talk to him that way…

With a quick move she liberated him from the string and smiled at him.

"Hum, I'm going to have lunch now. Bye."

As he was walking away he couldn't stop wondering why was she always so weird around him… With all the smiles and hesitation… She was a very strange girl in did…

"Can I go with you Neji-kun?"

He continued to walk but the surprise on his face couldn't be hidden.

"If you really want to."

She run and walked side by side with the boy she had fell in love with. That was definitely her lucky day and she couldn't be more excited!


	11. Chapter 11

In the barbeque place she set right next to Neji and though Rock Lee and Gai were in front of them she felt like it was a date, and like in dates, she was more nervous than ever.

"So, where is Tenten?" – asked the Yamanaka girl.

"Oh, she went in a mission with Naruto and Sakura-chan to the Wave Country. Just a regular thing…" – answered Gai.

"Better than being stuck in this place…" – mumbled Neji.

Ino flushed and giggled.

"You seem like you have a fever Ino-chan, are you okay?" – said Lee.

As the waiter was bringing the food Ino used him as a distraction.

"Oh, finally, the food is here! "

From nothing, a small figure jumped in front of the group and took the meat from the plate. Their chin's fell right to the floor with the view of a happy Akamaru eating their order.

"Akamaru!" – shouted Ino with a rage face.

The puppy yelped and a well-known face entered the shop.

"Akamaru, what are you doing…"

As he looked to the blond haired girl the words didn't made any more sense… She was so beautiful that day… And her big blue eyes staring at him…

"Kiba-kun, do you want to join us in our meal? Or what is left from it…" – offered Gai.

"No! I mean, sure he has more things to do… Right, Kiba?!" – she suggested.

"Actually, I don't."

His black eyes were now looking to the snobbish arrogant Hyuuga. What the heck was he doing sitting next to his girl? And why was he so calm?! As they looked at each other Kiba walked with confidence to the table and pulled a chair. He was definitely not letting that prick get his girl!

"I guess we'll have to order again…" - blabbed Ino.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry about that, but you know Akamaru… he can't resist to some meat." – laughed Kiba.

"So, Kiba, how is your mother? Still the same grumpy woman?"

"Pretty much…"

"She is like that because you're always getting in trouble. She's actually very nice…"

Kiba was getting interested. How did she know that his mum was nice? Odd…

"And how would you know that?" – he asked.

Ino flipped her hair trying to avoid another question… The truth was that she had been meeting Kiba's mum on the Inuzuka's house to take care of her dogs.

It was nothing bad, she simply groomed and petted the dogs! She had always loved animals and every time she was with them she felt happier… The only thing that would be strange in those encounters was that his mum said things about her life and, of course about Kiba…

"Just guessing…"

He was still suspicious, but as yet another plate of delicious meat was placed on the table his thoughts dispersed and his focus was now on the yummy food.

As the meat disappeared from the table the casual conversation was flowing, but Ino couldn't say or eat anything with those two presences around her! Neji Hyuuga on her left with that perfect hair and soft skin, and, to ruin everything, baka Kiba was on her right spoiling the date! Her plate was as white as snow and the bother was definitely visible on her face.

"Ino-chan, why don't you eat? The power of youth can't give you all the strength you need if you don't eat something!" – said Lee.

"I'm not hungry." – she responded clearly looking at the messy brown haired boy.

Kiba smiled and stood up.

"Well, thanks for the meal Gai-sensei. I think me and Akamaru have… stuff to do."

"But you didn't finish your meal!" – noticed Gai.

"I think I lost my appetite…" – he said looking to Ino.

"Ok, bye Kiba-kun, surely we can meet again to have a noble fight and display the spring of youth's force!" – suggested Rock Lee.

Kiba grinned and turned to the door without even saying goodbye to the kunoichi.

"He's acting very strange…" – said Neji.

Ino starred to the table feeling a bit of guilt for her behavior… She was mad at Kiba for destroying her date, but… Was that the real reason for her wanting distance from him? Or… was she afraid of falling in the same mistake again? No, surely that idiot couldn't affect her in that way…!


	12. Chapter 12

"You have to be faster if you want to even touch me." – coldly said Neji.

"But you're too fast! And every time you hit me I lose my breath…" – answered Ino Yamanaka.

The boy yawned and looked to the sky.

"If you can't keep it up, stop making me waste my time and go train alone. I can't play with weak girls all day."

Ino starred the ground with the harsh words falling upon her.

"You don't need to be so mean Neji…" – she mumbles.

He scratches his head seeing a tear falling from the girl facing the dirt.

"Ok sorry… Maybe I can say it in other terms…"

He thinks for a few seconds and ads:

"I don't want to hurt you if you are not learn anything."

"He doesn't want to hurt me? He doesn't want me to get hurt! He cares about me, yeah! Score, Ino! 1-0 to Yamanaka's team!" – her inter-self shouts.

Ino giggles and blushes while coaming her hair with her fingers.

"Maybe we could go for an ice cream… Just to regain our strength, of course."

Neji's face shows confusion… What had ice cream to do with the training? If she wanted to rest she could just sit in the grass. Why did she want to go all the way to the ice cream shop?

"There's no need to it. Just sit against that tree and when you're ready we can start again."

Things were not going as planed… Well, training with Neji was better than just looking at him, but it was not enough! If she had an opportunity to say something to him… if she could just have a conversation other than ninja's techniques it would be an achievement!

"Pleeeease… I'm really in the mood for an ice cream! I can pay!"

Neji rolls his eyes and turns to face two sparkling blue eyes begging.

"Sure…"

Ino jumps with happiness but rapidly remembers she's not alone…

"Hum, just a bug trying to climb my leg…"

Neji walks indifferently and looks in the direction of the busy village.

"Konoha is really beautiful, don't you think Neji-kun?"

The boy doesn't answer and shakes his shoulders.

"I really like all the vegetation and the mountains surrounding it… Oh, and of course I like the people…"

As she looks to the Hyuuga's white and soft face she can't stop thinking if she should admit her feeling right there!

"Some more than others… There's a person which I really like… And…"

"I can pay for your ice cream. What are you going to choose?" – Neji interrupts.

"Weren't you listening to me?" – says Ino with a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Yes, but it was not relevant."

"And what is relevant to you?"

"The price of your ice cream."

Ino puts her hair behind her ear and bites a nail.

The rest of the way is walked in silence as the kunoichi feels like Neji doesn't respect her.

"Thank you, come back soon!" – greets the shop keeper.

"Hum, I love strawberry ice cream… Is the vanilla's nice, Neji?"

Neji, once again, shakes his shoulders while taking a small spoon of ice cream to his mouth.

"Do you want to try mine?" – Ino asks with a smile.

The genin looks to the girl and refuses.

"Well, you lose, because I want to try yours!"

With a fast move Ino steals a bit of a white and fresh vanilla ice cream.

"Good, but nothing compared to my sweet strawberry…!"

Neji let's a smile escape from his lips and avoids the girls look.

"Are you ok Neji-kun? You're so silent… More than usual." – the girl asks while sitting on a bench.

"I'm just trying to eat my ice cream."

"I almost forgot: Arigatō for the ice cream Neji!"

"You're welcome…"

As the two ninjas enjoyed their cold treat, an orange and pink sunset was starting to light the now calmer town. The white fluffy clouds were slowly drifting in the sky and the fresh wind danced with fallen leaves. The birds were getting ready to sleep and Ino couldn't concentrate on the ice cream with those big light violet eyes right next to her.

"I finished, I'll put the cups in the trash" – offered the blond girl.

Neji closed his eyes feeling the calm breeze on his face and breathing the cold air of the dusk.

As Ino set in the bench she moved a few inches closer to the boy she likes… Such a romantic moment and he hadn't a clue about her feelings… Slowly her shaky hand slides from her lap to the wooden plank. It was now or never! One day he would have to know, so… no, no, no it was too soon, she thought.

Her hand moved to her lap again and her eyes dispersed her look.

After a few seconds she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes strongly.

"Stop being a coward Ino! C'mon…"

Suddenly, without her even noticing, she grabbed the boy's soft hand and bit her lips trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Ino-chan… what…"

"I really like someone in this village Neji… and… that someone… is…"

"What I'm trying to say is that someone is… is you." – she confessed with her eyes still closed.

Then, a long moment of silence…

And from nowhere she felt his lips pressing against hers. Was that… happening?

The world around her disappeared and her thoughts got all blurry… Those lips… Those soft roused lips were all that mattered… She felt like happiness itself was possessing her and her knees were trembling with the excitement. Then, those lips started to move away and the feeling was escaping her again! No, she just wanted it for a bit more…

With a gentle pull on his cloth, she pulled the boy against her and once more her heart stopped and butterflies flew from her stomach. His warm skin and blushed cheeks transmitted a calm sensation of peace and it seemed like everything was perfect in the world. His mouth tasted like vanilla and his hands on her face made her shiver.

She dreamed with that for so long… And it was finally true… It was not a dream anymore!

"Ino-chan… we should go home now… it's getting dark." – said Neji moving away slowly and slightly gasping.

Ino looked to her feet and smiled.

"You're right…"

Neji was more confuse than ever. He didn't know that that girl liked him, but it explained a lot of strange behaviors… But the most important point was that he didn't know he liked her… Did he? Or that kiss was more pity than real feelings?


	13. Chapter 13

"Ten!" – shouted Ino with the sight of her friend.

"Hi, Ino!" – Tenten responded with a wave.

She and Sakura were approaching the village gate and suddenly a scream came from above made Ino jump.

"Revenge!"

"What…" – Ino started to say when a giant ball of mud hit her face.

"NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" – Ino shouted with flames on her eyes.

"Hahaha, I said I would get my revenge for you stealing my only chance of impressing Sakura!" – grinned Naruto with tears on his eyes from laughing so much.

With sound speed Ino punched Naruto right in the face and the Uzumaki boy fell right to the floor with his cheek on the dirt and asking for help.

"Who's laughing now?!"

"What happened here?" – asked Sakura looking to the miserable Naruto.

Ino tried to clean her brown face but she couldn't avoid a laugh when Sakura saw her.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned to Tenten.

"I'm just gonna stop by my house to clean this mess. Where can we meet?"

Sakura felt a little like the third wheel and a pinch of jealousy made her heart hurt. She remembered when she was best friends with Ino, and all was thrown away because of a boy that wasn't even there anymore…

"I'm gonna take Naruto to the hospital." – the pink haired girl announced.

The girls said goodbye and Tenten said that the river would be a nice place.

"Ok what do you wanted to tell me?" – asked Tenten with her feet on the cold transparent water. Ino breathed deeply and smiled. "Ok, I know it's hard to believe, but the best thing ever happened to me a couple days ago…" She looked to her friend brown eyes and add: "My lips + Neji's lips = Love forever!" Tenten's chin fell right to the floor. "You're kidding me? Are you actually kidding me Ino?!" Ino denied with a light head shake and her eyes lit up just with the memory of that moment. "Well, congratulations! Are you guys like…" Tenten raised and shook her hand's tiny finger. (In Japan that symbol means boyfriends) "Well, I don't know… I mean, HE kissed ME first so I guess he likes me… But I haven't seen him since then." "Strange… Neji is usually training in the forest or with Hinata… Have you looked for him?" Ino put her hair behind her ear. "Yes, but it seems that he is nowhere to be found! Do you think… He's avoiding me?" "Ah, no, of course not! Why would he do that? Hum, tell me about that day instead! How did it happened?!" – said Ten trying to change the subject. The girls talked about what they had been up to, while apart from each other and only when the sun started to set, they said goodbye and returned to their homes. But as soon as Tenten left Ino, her face went rigid and serious. Neji was playing a very dangerous game… She knew him better than no one, and he had never said anything about Ino… She had to discover what he was trying to do, because she couldn't let her friend get hurt!

* * *

"Ino, darling, but I have to go to the market to buy food and dad went on a mission." "But mum, I really need to see a person." "Are talking about that boy Neji Hyuuga?" – said Mrs. Yamanaka with a smile and a suggestive tone. "Mum… Well, yeah, him…" The steady lady giggles and grabs the grocery basket. "I remember when I first started dating your father… I was always so nervous and your grandmother didn't liked him at all. Hahaha, good times." "Well, nice story mum, but can I go now?" – asked Ino trying to change the subject. "No, you stay in the store today. Bye honey, I'll be back soon." Ino dragged herself to the counter and with the old apron on, she sold flowers to the few costumers that stopped in the shop. While that, Tenten was decidedly walking to the Hyuugas house. When she arrived she saw Hinata and Neji drinking tea and calmly talking. He was definitely not worried about how Ino was doing… "Neji-kun!" – she called. The two ninjas looked towards her and Hinata smiled and waved. Neji went to her encounter and crossed his arms. "Yes?" "What are you doing?" – quietly said Tenten, so that Hinata couldn't hear it. "What do you mean? I'm training with Hinata." She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the rage flowing threw her body. "I'm talking about what are you doing with Ino!" Neji looked down and thought of an answer but he really didn't knew what he was doing… "Hum?" – she insisted. "I don't know, I didn't thought about it when I did it." "But aren't you going to talk to her?" "There's nothing to talk about. It was irrelevant." Tenten was really furious. How could he say something like that?! "You better go talk to her Neji. She thinks you like her and she will get hurt if you don't end this right now!" "There is nothing to end because nothing started. I did that because I felt sorry for her. I shouldn't have, but now it's done. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to train. Some of us do want to become chunnin." "You're a jerk, you know Neji? She's lucky Kiba likes her…" Neji turned to her and was definitely annoyed… and surprised! "Kiba likes her?" – Neji was trying to set his head to don't fall in love with Ino, but that information made his heart beat louder than his mind. "And he kissed her, so you're not the only one. And I'm gonna make them be together, so go back to your training and never talk to her again!" Tenten walked away and as the adrenalin was starting to fade away, she saw the mistake she had done… Her promise was now broke! She covered her mouth with her hands. Oh no… And of all the peoples, she really had to tell it to Neji… How would Ino react?! "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU, TEN?!" "Sorry, but he was such an idiot, Ino!" The blond girl set in the bench behind the counter and looked down. "So he really said it was irrelevant?" Tenten walked to her friend's side and hugged her. "Forget about him, there are plenty of other cute boys in Konoha…" "Such as…" – sadly said Ino. "Such as Kiba…" – suggested Tenten with a cheeky smile. "He doesn't even compare to Neji… And I'm not just talking about the looks… Neji is so smart and strong… Kiba it's just… weird." "Oh, don't be so judgmental. He's funny and he was very sweet!" Ino stood up and started walking to the exit. "If you think that way, then you can date him, I have no problem with that… But please let me alone for a bit." The day was a bit cloudy and it was making Ino even bluer. The tears fell quietly down her cheeks and as she walked in the middle of the crowded streets, she felt emptier than ever. Neji kissed her, and it was magic, how could he say it meant nothing? A pain in her chest made it hard to breath and with an arm in front of her eyes she ran to the forest. She knew those paths like the palm of her hand, but she had never felt so lost before. "Au! Careful!" In the blink of an eye she turned and ran the opposite way. "Ino? Akamaru, go after her!" – ordered Kiba. When she felt safe, the girl rested against a tree and cleaned the tears that let her eyes red and wet. A bark caught her attention and right behind the small dog was a gasping Kiba with a confused expression on his face. "Ino… What happened? Are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine, please just leave me…" He stepped towards her and took his jacket of. "It's raining, you shouldn't be here. You'll get a cold." "I'm ok." She felt his arms surrounding her and as he put his jacket on her back she looked to his deep black eyes. "Why were you crying?" She thought about denying the fact that she had been crying, but surely her eyes would give her away. "None of your business." He smiled. "Ok. I'll take you home." "You don't have to." "I know, but I want to." She started walking towards the village and Kiba followed her close. "Don't get used to me being so nice, I only gave you my jacket because you were crying." Ino smiled and with her eyes shut, smelled the warm jacket. It was definitely his. His smell gave her a safe sensation. "Thank you, Kiba. I'm sorry for avoiding you…" "Don't worry, I was avoiding you too, to avoid awkward situations like that lunch with Lee and Gai." "Well, you did a very bad job on avoiding me because I saw you almost every day." "Haha, yeah, I tried to stay away from you but Akamaru wouldn't let me!" "Ino, honey, I was so worried about you! It's pouring raining!" – screamed Mrs. Yamanaka running to her daughter. "Hi mam, I was just taking Ino back home." – informed Kiba. "Thank you Kiba, you're such a nice boy, do you want to come in while it doesn't stop raining?" – asked Ino's mum. "It's ok, I need to go home. Bye Ino!" "Wait, your jacket!" – Ino shouted while he and Akamaru were running away. "I guess you'll have to see me again to give it back!" Ino smiled and grabbed the jacket tighter. "I guess I'll have to find him tomorrow again… just to give him his jacket, of course." – she thought to herself. 


End file.
